Discontinued - Abandoned by God, Raised by a Seraph
by OppaiAddict
Summary: Murdered.. Murdered in front of a child's eyes as he sat there in horror. Abandoned by the God after his parents death, he was all alone. A Seraph found him and raised the child as her own teaching him her own magic. All was well till he lost a precious person for him forcing himself into a half golden armor shell of his past self. His name Natsu Dragneel and this is his story...
1. Chapter One : An Angel and a Dragon

**Bronzeapollo holding a Mira full body pillow: I'm sorry that I couldn't be here to put you sleep but I can now, My Love**

 **Acnologia kicks open the door: BRONZE!**

 **Bronze pushes Acy out and closes door: No stay away.**

 **Acy appears in the room in a puff of smoke: Nope, now get to work Slave.**

 **Bronze: I hate you**

 **Acy: On with the Show**

 **(Beta Read by Bronzeapollo708)**

 **Abandoned by God, Raised by a Seraph – A Fairy Tail Story**

 **Chapter One : An Angel and a Dragon**

 **.**

 **July 2, X784 – Hargeon Town**

 **...**

Down the street of the town of Hargeon, a blonde girl stood in front of a small everyday magic shop. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, "I can't believe that my sex appeal didn't work on that old man." She said and sighed in defeat.

She began to think what to do with the thousand jewels she has left; all of which came from the man's discount. When she was still thinking, she heard a voice shout… "White Dragon!"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the crowd that has formed around a man. She made her way to there because she wants to make sure of what she had heard. 'White Dragon is a famous mage of Fairy Tail Guild' She thought with excitement.

She passed the crowd and found herself in front of the man. The man was tall and slim with dark blue spiky hair. A black tattoo was covering his right forehead, he was waving at the girls around him with a smirk on his face. Lucy stared at the man with wide eyes. She felt that her heart was beating extremely fast and placed her hand on it. 'Why I am feeling like this, is this love?' She thought and couldn't take her eyes from him. When her eyes were turning to stars, but stopped when something hit her arm or in this case someone?

"Sorry miss," The blonde man apologized as he just bumped into Lucy's arm. Lucy shook her head and felt that she got rid of something's effect over her. She smoothed her deteriorated hair and studied the man who just bumped passed her. He had a spiky blonde hair, straight face with dark-blue eyes and a line scar on his eyebrow. His left ear was adorned with an earring. He was wearing a black cloak that hides his body except his head. The blonde man stopped in front of the White Dragon. He leaned close to the White Dragon's ear and whispered something to him. White Dragon's eyes widened in fear, he looked like scared? What could have been said that would scare a powerful mage from Fairy Tail?

Anger covered Lucy's face because she had just begun to understand what happened 30 seconds ago. 'He uses the forbidden Charm Magic to impress girls!' She thought.

While she was connecting the dots in her head, the cloaked man left the crowd and began to walk forwards aimlessly down a street. Lucy thought for a moment and ran after him. 'I have to thank him' She thought.

Lucy finally arrived at where the cloaked teen was and stood in front of him. The blonde man raised an eyebrow and stared at the girl who was trying to breathe, her hands on her knees. Lucy raised her body and now had a chance to look at the man's face. 'He is at my age!' She thought in surprise and cleared her throat. "Hi, my name is Lucy and …Thank you."

The man grinned at the blonde girl. "Don't mention it" He froze for a moment and spoke again in confusion."Eh, for what exactly?"

Lucy giggled his childish behavior and continued. "He used Charm Magic on me and you saved me from its effect." Lucy looked his face again,carefully. 'I'm sure I've seen his face somewhere,' she thought as her short studying look turned into a heated stare. The man didn't seem to notice all this though

The blonde man stood in the same condition except this time with a confused face for a while, finally, a light bulb appeared over his head and he managed to reply. "Oh, the charm Magic of course. No problem!" He replied happily, but a rumble was heard from his stomach catching both their attentions. He scratched the back of his' head with embarrassment. Lucy noticed it and asked politely. "Anywho, can I buy you lunch? ... As thanks for saving me."

Teen's eyes widened and jumped like a really little child on Christmas day. "Really?" he asked excitedly,

Lucy giggled a bit and answered. "Of course."

 **...**

 **In a Restaurant**

 **...**

Lucy was sitting in a chair with a sweatdrop. 'How can he eat that much?' She thought in wonder. The Blond Man was eating more than most of the people in the cafe combined.

'Wait, he?' Lucy facepalmed for a moment and cursed herself for not asking his name yet."I forgot to ask you, what's your name by the way?" The blonde man drank some water and cleared his throat with it.

"It's Sting." He replied simply and quickly turned his face back to the meats. Lucy ignored his awkward behavior and began to think about his name. 'Sting… and his face… I can't find!' She mentally slapped herself, Sting noticed her strange look and asked."You okay Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head and replied nervously."Y-Yeah." and she told her story to him about being a Celestial Mage, and her interest in Fairy Tail…

Sting swallowed the last pieces of meat and yawned in joy. "I ate well, thanks for the meal Luce" He thanked with a smirk and stood up.

"See you!" He said and ran to the exit.

"Oi!" Lucy sighed in defeat and made his way to cashier's desk depressed slightly. 'There goes my discount…'

 **...**

 **A Street in Hargeon**

 **...**

Lucy was walking around and searching for someone to ask where the Fairy Tail Guild is. She was reading a Sorcerer's Weekly magazine in her hand. "Oh, Mirajane Strauss is so beautiful and there is an article about the White Dragon, he seems so destructive."

Suddenly she noticed a familiar blue-haired man in front of her. "White Dragon?" She asked with shock.

"Hello, sweetie. I heard that you're searching for someone to take you to Fairy Tail." White Dragon said with a forced charming smile.

"Can you?" She asked with pink cheeks.

White Dragon smirked and puffed out his chest proudly. "Of course, I am a Fairy Tail wizard you know. Come to my ship and we can go to Fairy Tail after that!" He said with his continued smiled.

Lucy thought for a while.'He tried to use Charm Magic on me again but as long as he takes me to Fairy Tail, there should be no problem'

Lucy turned his face to him nervously."O-Okay."

 **...**

 **After a While, White Dragon's Party Ship**

 **...**

Lucy fell to her knees, she couldn't hold back her tears. Fairy Tail was her dream guild and now looking at the Fairy Tail wizard in front her she was horrified. He tried to put her to sleep with a pill, tried to take her to a slave camp. What's wrong with these wizards! She wanted to cry in defeat, her dreams were destroyed… Until randomly the ship's roof destroyed by someone. Lucy raised her head and looked at the man above them with wide eyes. The man was on the ship, his upper body was shadowed just his pure-white eyes appeared. Lucy gasped a bit with fear. The man jumped near them and sent a bright grin to Lucy. "Yo Lucy"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Sting!" She studied him because he wasn't wearing a cloak anymore. He was wearing a cream sleeveless shirt and a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of a gray fur . He has on black baggy pants which combined with black boots. Soon, Lucy noticed a white mark on his shoulder. Her eyes widened again, she closed her mouth with her hands, tried to hide her shock. "That mark.." Sting's grin disappeared and he grabbed her arm. He dragged her to an edge of the ship and destroyed it with a white beam." Things will get ugly Lucy, wait outside" Suddenly, he threw the poor girl to the sea and fell to his knees.

"EEH?" a sound heard from the sea, but Sting ignored it, his face turned slowly green.

"Damn you motion sickness!" He cursed.

Bora waited for a while and burst into laughter with his men. "Hahaha, Motion sickness huh? Poor boy," His smile disappeared replaced by a stoic face.

"But, you will pay what you just did!" He said and charged a purple magic seal.

 **"Prominence Whip"** He said and purple beams fired to Sting, Sting rolled aside and barely dodged the purple beams. The beams exploded and formed fire and smoke. Sting cursed himself again and tried to stand up. During the fight, a giant water wave had hit the ship and had taken the ship to shore, but Lucy had also been caught in the wave as well.

"It's catching me too, AQUARİUS!" Lucy yelled from in the wave. Bora and his men stood up slowly shaken up by the boat's rapid movements. They were covered in dust, some of which laid there on the ground wounded. Lucy's eyes searched for Sting with worry.

"I wonder if he is injured or not." Finally, Sting stood up from the remains of the ship. He looked around with blank eyes and noticed Lucy. "Good job, Lucy!" He said happily and grinned. He sent an angry look to Bora, who was wiping the dust on his clothes. "Bora, I warned you one time but you didn't listen to me!" Bora was shaken in fear, he accepted that the real White Dragon could beat him in a blink of an eye. He regretted his decision, but there was no turning back from his past actions. "What could I do? My guild kicked me out and I found this way to earn my living," He said when he was looking at to the ground, a sense of regret covered his face.

Sting noticed this and his angry expression disappeared. Sting walked forward ."You could join our guild, I didn't care you were using my nickname. I simply care about people doing the right things." He said and sent a smile to him. Lucy's eyes widened and froze as she studied Sting more carefully than before.

'He's the real White Dragon!' She mentally gasped. Bora raised his face and looked at Sting with hope."I…" He tried to say but something distracts him.

A voice was heard like a sonic boom, yeah something in that moment broke the sound barrier. Every wizard and everyone turned their heads to the source of the sound- to the sky. A wind-wave made from the sonic boom hit them and caused them to guard themselves and try not to fall over from sheer pressure. Lucy tried to see what was going on above her but her forced narrowed eyes were making it. From what she could make out there was something approaching them…. wait it is not a thing but a person. The man slowed down and finally stopped above them. Sting's eyes widened when he saw his face and he immediately turned his face to Bora. Lucy noticed this and panicked more, she looked at the man again and her eyes widened again. The man was wearing a gold shining half-armor which covers his arms and legs . Lucy narrowed her eyes and tried to protect them from the blinding light."Like, I am looking at the sun.." She whispered in complete shock.

"GO!" Sting roared to Bora, Lucy and Bora sent him confused looks. Before he could answer, the man in half-armor began to descend , and his feet touched the ground gently. His leg armor made a metallic sound noise that echoed in the surrounding area. Lucy looked at him, still frightened, and she saw his hair. He had a long pink hair which was gathered behind his ears and held still with several bobby pins. He was wearing a white vest and it looked very expensive to her. He had black skinny trousers for his lower body, but she couldn't see his feet because of his leg armor. Lucy finally raised her head and saw his face, it forced her to gasp and take a step back. His emotionless face and cold onyx eyes were looking at Lucy directly. After a while, he turned away his eyes from her and turned them to Bora. The cold stare never leaving his face. A white sword with golden markings formed in his right hand. The blade shined in the light much like the armor he was wearing. The hilt was a pure white with transparent gems on the bottom. Sting gritted his teeth and stepped forward."Natsu, wait!" He yelled.

The man named 'Natsu' ignored him and raised his sword to air. Golden colored rings appeared in his onyx eyes and he began to say something.

 **"Light From Heaven…. Reach This Miserable World and-"** The golden rings in his eyes glowed brighter standing out much more against the onyx. Sting's eyes widened, he ran to Lucy and grabbed her quickly. Before Lucy reacted, Sting ran away with Lucy in his arms. Lucy looked at the sky and gasped with fear. 'It's like the sky is divided into two.' She thought and looked at Sting with wondering eyes. The citizens that saw the event unfold in the streets and balconies. Were left speechless wondering it's doomsday or not or a one-time miracle. There above them was golden lights. It broke through the clouds above and took the breath of everyone away. The lights were centered high above Natsu's blade radiating down onto him.

"What's going on?" She asked in fear and confusion. Sting gritted his teeth before he answered. He was looking directly to Natsu. 'Damn it, he was about to regret his actions too. Just need a little bit longer.'

"He's dead, Angel's Judgement has started." Sting replied. Lucy tried to speak but she couldn't find the words she just turned her face to Bora and Natsu. Bora was speechless as he fell to his knees because he recognized the man in front of him. He was waiting for… a painless death. Natsu directed his sword to Bora.

 **"-Take This Mortal's Life, To Start a New, A new Chance, At a Brand New Beginning : Angel's Judgement"** Natsu said and a cylindrical ray of intense light came from heavens. For a moment before everyone was forced to shut their eyes from the bright light a pair of wings made from the golden lights shined on Natsu's back. The wings themselves may have been made from golden lights but they themselves were tattered and seemed to be growing dark. An angel is how you may describe his appearance. A high ranking diety having come down from their throne to entertain the living. Those wouldn't be far off but Nastu was something different. He may have been an angel but more like an angel of death.

The light hit the ground in a blink of an eye and left a burnt circle on it. In those short moments it all ended everything was decided in those short moments. Natsu lowered his sword and walked forward to Bora. His wings had vanished just as quickly as they had appeared. He entered the black circle and leaned down to a human skeleton. He removed the skull from other bones, making it disappear in a yellow light. He stood up and prepared to go back but, he noticed a girl standing in front of him. Sting was behind her, he was trying to catch up to her.

"Why did you do that, he regretted his actions? He would have become a good person!" Lucy yelled in anger.

Sting let out a curse and stood in front of her. Natsu stared at her for a moment with blank looks and turned his face to Sting.

"Sting , take your girlfriend from my sight" Natsu said with a straight face. Sting was annoyed for a second but he didn't want to endanger Lucy and disobeying Natsu would do exactly that. Even if she wasn't really his girlfriend.

"Tch, Whatever. Let's go, Lucy." Sting said and grabbed Lucy's arm but Lucy quickly escaped from his grip.

"I want a logical reason! I won't accept you just going around and killing people without a reason!" She yelled again. She was angry, a person's life was taken in front of her eyes. Sting sighed and waited for Natsu's answer.

An envelope appeared in Natsu's palm. He tossed the envelope to the blonde girl, Lucy and she barely caught it.

"This is my reason" Natsu said with an unconcerned voice and he suddenly disappeared. No trace as if he wasn't there, to begin with. Sting caught his scent from the town but decided it was ignored. Chasing after Natsu would bring no one any good. Lucy opened the envelope and read the paper inside it. Sting didn't even need to look at the paper. He already knew what it was. Lucy's eyes widened, it was requested from Council and it had chairman's signature on bottom…

 **.**

 _ **End Of the Chapter.**_

 _ **Author Notes:**_

 **…**

 **Check out my other** **continuing story guys, ' The Dark Prince ' .**

 **...**

 **Seraph : Greatest Angel.**

 **...**

 **Sonic Boom: A loud explosive noise caused by the shock wave from something faster than the speed of sound.**

 **…**

 **Expected Question : Why Natsu used Angel's Judgement on Bora, he could kill him with his sword?**

 **Author Answer : Because he wanted Sting and Lucy to go away. Sting could stand against him.**

 **…**

 **Expected Question : How can he form a sword and how Bora's skull disappeared?**

 **Author Answer : Requip Magic.**

 **…**

 **Expected Question : How Natsu could disappear at the end of the story, Teleportation Magic?**

 **Author Answer: No, it's another spell. You will see in next chapters.**

 **...**

 **Expected Question : Why didn't Sting beat Bora at the first time?**

 **Author Answer : It would make Bora's death easier. He gave him a message like ' run away '.**

 **.**

 **Bronzeapollo: Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1**

 **Almighty Acnologia: Make sure to Review, Favorite, and Follow**

 **Bronzeapollo: And please do the more you review the more likely he is to let me eat.**


	2. Chapter Two : Thank you

.

 **Almighty Acnologia: SLAVE! I have returned.**

 **Bronzeapollo708: NO! How are you alive? I thought the assassins killed you.**

 **Acnologia: It will take more than that to kill me, The Almighty Acnologia! Now get to work Slave.**

 **Bronze: This man is going to be the death of me.**

 **(Beta Read: Bronzeapollo708)**

 **Abandoned by God, Raised by a Seraph – A Fairy Tail Story**

 **Chapter Two : Thank You.**

 **.**

 **July 3, X784 – Magnolia**

...

Lucy and Sting were walking in Magnolia streets. Lucy was amazed by the stories of which Sting told her and she was happy because she finally met with the famous White Dragon. By the way, she found out about Natsu Dragneel – An S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail. She wasn't happy about that 'That kind of guy mustn't be in Fairy Tail' She thought with an angry face. After some more walking, they find themselves in front of a giant building. Sting turned his face to Lucy and grinned.

"Are you ready?" He asked,

Lucy took a deep breath and turned to him, she sent a small to him and simply replied, "Yep."

Sting sent her another satisfied grin and made his way to the doors. Suddenly he made a move which made Lucy gasp. He kicked the doors and they bursted open in a dust cloud. Sting stepped in and yelled, "I am home!"

Lucy was confused. Sting had used the word "Home" but that wasn't the one what made her shocked. The guild was in a state of complete chaos… chairs, tables were flying all around them. Even some of the guild members were flying through the air.

"Welcome Home, Sting!" Someone shouted. Sting smiled him with a nod.

"What'up Lizard Slayer!" A Raven haired wizard shouted. This wizard's name was Gray Fullbuster. Sting turned to him and sent an angry look to him.

"What was that, Ice Princess? By the way where the hell is your clothes..." Sting shouted back with a facepalm. They looked each other like angry animals and finally ran each other. Gray punched Sting in the face and launched him to a table. Sting recovered himself quickly and stood up. He ran to Gray and kicked him from his gut and launched him to another table.

"You're getting weaker!" He said with a smirk. Gray stood up but he flew to another place from a punch. The man who sent him flying was a giant white-haired man. "A real man talks with his fists!" He said. He was Elfman Strauss. Sting watched Gray go flying and burst in laughter

"HAHAHAH-" but his laugh cut off by a punch and finally the guild was in a state of overwhelming chaos once again. Lucy sweatdropped and decided to head to the bar because she didn't want to interfere to fight. After a while, she noticed a gorgeous woman in front of her with a silver hair. Lucy's jaw dropped with shock.

"Mirajane Strauss , in the flesh!" She gasped. Mirajane heard her and smiled softly to her.

"And you must be?" She asked. Lucy shook her head and saved herself from her admiration a bit.

"I am Lucy. It's an honor to meet you Mirajane-san." Lucy said. Mirajane looked at her eyes, she was still smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. " She replied, By the way another white haired girl approached to them. She turned her blue eyes to Lucy.

"Hi Lucy, I am Lisanna! Do you want to join?" She asked with a smile like her sister, she was Mirajane's sister Lisanna Strauss.

"Hello Lisanna!" Lucy smiled and nodded. She turned to the crowd and pointed at them with her finger.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" She asked. Mirajane sweatdropped.

"Just let them be…" She said but suddenly a fully naked guy fell next to Lucy. Lucy gasped and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Why are you naked?" She asked. Gray looked at his body and surprised. He cursed to Sting and turned his face to Lucy, he bowed kindly in front of her.

"Sorry miss, Can I borrow your underwe-" He said but was launched towards the crowd with a punch. Lucy's face turned to crimson red in embarrassment.

"Of course, No!" She said. Mirajane apologized her for Gray's behavior. Lucy was not that overly angry, she was angry at Gray but she liked it here. 'Here's just like a big family' after this she remembered Natsu Dragneel again and her face turned to angry. 'How could that pink haired guy be a member of this family?'

Mirajane noticed her strange face and wondered what's going on."Are you okay, Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head and saved herself from thoughts, she sent a smile to Mira and answered" Ye-yeah, we met with an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail in Hargeon City. I am just... angry at him."

Mirajane's smile got smaller. She lowered her face and looked at to ground."So you met with Natsu, don't mind his bad behavior, today is-"

Mirajane couldn't continue, she turned her face to the crowd.

By the way, a Brown haired girl yelled to the fighters."Can't a girl drink in peace, time to finish this!"

She took a card from her pocket and a green seal appeared on it. Elfman roared and his arm turned into rock.

"A real man never holds back!"

Gray and Sting grinned. Gray placed his left hand on his left palm and a light blue seal appeared. While, a white aura was beginning to dance around Sting's body.

"Bring it!" He roared. Lucy was shocked their behavior, she stood up and looked at them.

"They will use magic!" She said to herself. She was frightened because if these people use magic in here the build in couldn't stand any longer. When Lucy was in these thoughts , a voice echoed in entire guild.

"IT'S ENOUGH BRATS!" Someone yelled. Everyone stopped and locked their eyes to the newcomer. Lucy turned her face to doors and noticed the 'giant' man.

"EEH?" She was shocked. The old man noticed Lucy like she did and turned to her.

"Oh, A newcomer." He said and began to get smaller. He got smaller and smaller, finally, he turned to a small old man with gray hair. Lucy's shock was doubled.

"He is… tiny." She said. Mirajane stepped forward and sent her soft smile to the newcomer.

"Good to see you again, Master. How was your meeting?" She asked. Master sighed and made his way to them.

"Master?" Lucy couldn't believe he is the master of famous guild Fairy Tail.

"That was the usual… boring."Master replied and turned his face to Lucy.

"Yep. I am Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar." He said to Lucy. Lucy's shock was a bit decreased, interesting guild and interesting master, nothing surprising. By the way, Sting made his way to them and placed an arm on Lucy's shoulder. He grinned at Makarov.

"She is Lucy, she wants to join! " He said. Makarov sighed and began to think. After some thinking, his face turns to serious. He cleared his throat.

"hmm… Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!" He shouted and the whole guild cheered.

"Welcome!"

"New chick!"

"Gray put some clothes on!"

Such voices were heard throughout the guild.

"Oops, Not again.." Gray sighed and began to search for his clothes. Sting looked at him and laughed again. Mirajane came near them with a stamp.

"Let's give you a mark, Place and color?" She asked. Lucy though for 10 seconds and decided.

"Back of my right hand and pink please." She said. Mirajane nodded and selected the color 'pink'.

"Here you go!" She stamped her. Lucy jumped in joy and made her way to Sting. By the way, Sting and Lisanna were in front of a board.

"Sting look I have a Guild Mark!" She said. Sting took her right hand in his hands and made Lucy blush. He studied the mark and smiled.

"That's nice Lucy!" He replied and turned his attention to board again. Lucy wondered what the board was.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. Sting replied when he was looking at some papers." We're looking for some jobs."

Makarov stroked his beard and turned his face to the white-haired barmaid.

"Mira, Where's Natsu?" He asked with a serious face. Bar-side of Guild went silent and angry when they heard the world "Natsu". Lucy noticed this and began to listen to them. 'They don't like him either?'

Mira sighed and sent a look to her Master.

"He went to Council for his job report but he said he won't return to Guild today. You know Master, today is..." She said with a low voice. Makarov sighed and took another sip from his beer. He thought for a second and cleared his throat.

"Mira-"

"I don't want to leave him, alone Master, can you excuse me for today?" She asked softly. Makarov sighed again and replied with a simple nod. Today was a bad day for Natsu that only Mirajane and Master knew about. Mira sent an angelic smile at him and took off her apron. She then began to walk towards the doors to exit. Lisanna noticed her big sister walking and wondered what's going on. 'Mira-nee?"

While Mira had taken her leave a boy stood up who looked to be around 13 or 14. The child made his way to master. Lucy noticed him and began to study him. He was purple haired , he had a long purple vest on his upper body which was attached with by white belt. He was wearing a pair of green pants on him. 'Romeo' that was his name. Lucy blinked several times and saw the red mark on his shoulder.

'That kid is a Fairy Tail wizard!' Lucy thought surprised to find a boy of his age being a mage. She began to listen in on them. Romeo stopped when he was in front of Master Makarov. The purple haired boy had an angry look on his face.

"Gramps! I have waited enough. I will bring my father back!" He said. Makarov took a sip from his beer and stared at the child with an unconcerned look.

"Your father is a Fairy Tail wizard, sit down and wait," Makarov replied half-heartedly.

"Screw you!" Romeo said angry and made his way to doors. Someone tried to stop him but they failed. Laki turned her face to Makarov.

"Mustn't we stop him, Master?" She asked. Makarov shook his head in disagreement.

"Nope, let him go," Makarov replied.

Romeo was angrily stomping his feet towards the doors but suddenly felt he was flying? Nope, he was on someone's shoulders, he lowered his face and noticed yellow hair under him.

"Sting-nii?" He asked. Sting looked up sent a toothy grin to him. Lucy was confused but she decided to follow them. Sting and Romeo left the building quickly as Lucy tried to catch them up.

"Wait!"

…

Young wizards were walking around a snow covered mountain. Sting and Romeo weren't affected by the cold. Romeo was in his usual clothes, while Sting had a sweater over his upper body. But Lucy… she was about to freeze so she called her spirit "Horologium". Lucy stepped inside to the clock and traveled inside of it. After a while, Sting noticed something's scent and they stopped walking. Sting smelled around and broke the silence.

"They're here." He said. Romeo sent a look to him and studied around them with careful looks. All this while, Lucy was wondering what's going on outside the clock. Sting squinted and noticed two figures in front of them. Romeo noticed the same thing and took his fighting position. Lucy tried to see outside, it looked like Sting was talking to someone?

White magic power had begun to cover Sting's fist. Suddenly Horologium disappeared and Lucy fell to snow.

"EEH! It's freezing cold!" Lucy yelled and covered herself with her hands. Sting and Romeo immediately turned around and noticed Lucy – half froze. A giant white gorilla rushed passed the boys and ran towards Lucy.

"Woman!" Vulcan shouted. Sting gritted his teeth. If he used his magic here the after pulse would cause an avalanche. Of course, Romeo wasn't as smart as Sting…

Romeo turned towards the Vulcan who was rushing to Lucy like crazy. He formed a fireball in his hand and launched it at the creature.

"Romeo don't-" Sting tried to warn.

 **"Fire magic: Fire Ball"** He said as an orange fireball launched towards the Vulcan. Vulcan dodged the attack and took hold of Lucy with one hand.

"Woman!" He said again and his eyes turned to hearts.

The explosion caused by the fireball caused an avalanche. Sting and Romeo drifted into the snow. Sting cursed as Lucy's image disappeared in front of his eyes.

...

 **After a while.**

Sting raised his head from the snow and looked at a familiar figure. Romeo was grinning at Sting. Sting made his way to him and sent an angry look.

"Romeo you little-," he started but stopped himself. Romeo simply kept grinning at him. He soon started scratching the back of his head with embarrassment

"Sorry Sorry," He said. Sting sighed and looked at the mountain. Romeo did the same. Sting was furious about that Vulcan and worried about Lucy. Her image appeared as she was taken away by the Vulcan appeared in his mind. He stood up and wiped the snow on his clothes. He turned his face to Romeo again.

"Let's go and save her." He said his voice full of determination. Romeo nodded in agreement with a serious face.

"Yeah, we will!" He replied. They began to climb to the mountain.

Lucy opened her eyes narrowly getting an idea of her surroundings. She shook her head and tried to free herself from a headache. She finally found some power to look around. She noticed the Vulcan in front of her, dangerously close…

"Woman!"

"EEH!"

Lucy gasped and stepped back. Vulcan walked closer to her and sucked her entire front body. Lucy shook his hands with disgust and tried to wipe away the saliva. The other Vulcan was acting strange, he was far from them and like... seemed to almost be fighting within himself. Since the Vulcan was impatient , he put off her shirt in a second. Lucy covered herself with her hands. She was embarrassed, her pink cheeks were showing it. She looked at her skirt and noticed her keys were still there. She immediately took out a key and raised it into the air.

 **"Open the gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus"** She yelled. As she yelled, a figure appeared in yellow light. That was a white bull with a giant ax behind him. The bull looked around for a moment and noticed Lucy with her bra and skirt.

Taurus' eyes turned to hearts and he acted just like the crazy lustful Vulcan.

"You have a great body as always!" He said his eyes still hearts. Lucy facepalmed and looked at him with a serious face.

"Never mind my body, Can you deal with him?" She asked in slight annoyance at the spirit.

Taurus puffed some smoke from his nose and nodded. He took his ax and hit the ground with it. A shockwave approached the Vulcan but the agile creature easily dodged it. Taurus and Vulcan ran towards each other and their attacks collided. The Vulcan's punch launched Taurus into a wall and formed a crater in the ice. Lucy gasped a bit as she finished putting back on her clothes. Taurus opened his left eye narrowly and looked at his owner.

"I-I am s-orry.." He said and disappeared in a yellow light. Lucy felt sorry for him but she knew that she has no time for that now. She thought about summoning Aquarius but there was no water. 'Cancer maybe? No, he is too weak… No it not that he is weak; I am weak!' She thought in distress. She fell to her knees in defeat. Taurus was physically her strongest spirit. She took another key and whispered.

 **"Open the gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer."**

A figure appeared who was smaller than Taurus with black hair and red skin.

"Ebi." He said. Lucy raised her head and looked at him.

"Cancer, please.." She said. Cancer understood and simply nodded.

"Ebi." He replied and ran at the Vulcan. The Vulcan smirked and punched him. Cancer barely dodged the attack and cut the Vulcan's hair. Vulcan waited for a moment and studied his new hair style. After this, he kicked Cancer quickly and this made Cancer disappear in the same yellow light. Lucy fell to ground once more and her hands touched the ground. She felt a single tear dropping from her eye and she cursed herself for being too weak. Vulcan smirked with proud himself but in a blink of an eye a white ray of energy hit the Vulcan and launched him into the nearest wall. Lucy blinked in great confusion, she turned to see the source of the white energy. She then noticed a blonde man standing near to them with a toothy grin.

"Sting!" Lucy jumped and found herself in blonde mage's arms. Sting embraced her tightly like he hadn't seen her for years. He couldn't help but be worried about her, she was still shaking in fear.

Romeo had followed behind Sting in a dust cloud from which Sting had created. He didn't wait for a second and an orange fire once again formed in his palm.

 **"Fire Magic : Fire Ball"** He said and the fire magic launched at the Vulcan. The Fireball hit the Vulcan in his head, it was stunned for a second till it recovers itself easily.

"Woman!" He just said once more. Sting patted Lucy's hair and let her go. He turned his face to Romeo.

"Romeo! I smell Macao's scent from this Vulcan, maybe…" He said. Romeo nodded.

"Yeah, I guess he is." He replied, his expression turned to stoic. Lucy watched them as another fireball appeared in his palm.

"Whatever. Let's go!" Sting roared and the boys rushed the Vulcan. Romeo launched another fireball which hit it in its gut. Sting approached directly in front of the monster and white energy formed around his fist.

 **"White Dragon's Holy Fist!"** He roared and punched the Vulcan in the jaw. The force from the punched embedded him into the wall and caused him to cough a bit of blood. It stood up visibly shaken and weak. His eyed locked onto Lucy who was still sitting on ground.

"Wo-man is mine!" He said his voice weak and tried to make his way to blonde limping. Sting gritted his teeth and stood in front of him. He didn't want to hurt the monster too much for a reason but there was no other choice. Sting placed his feet on the ground firmly. He took a deep breath but it was a strange breath, as white energy began to form in his mouth which began to overflow in mere seconds.

' I am taking you to home...' He thought

 **"White Dragon's-"** Sting said as Romeo and Lucy's eyes widened, they just waited for the magic's launch. Lucy was excited because she would see his magic for the first time. She noticed Sting's face saddened and it caused her curious about what's going on.

'Macao. I'm sorry, but we have no choice.' Sting thought. He didn't want to do this.

 **"ROAAAAAAARRR!"** Sting roared with that a white beam launched at the Vulcan. Lucy's jaw dropped as she saw the force of the magic Sting had just used. She thought for a second to figure out something. She remembered Natsu's magic, the magic which had taken Bora's life. Sting's magic was sure as powerful as Natsu's but his magic was relaxing and hot while Natsu's... cold and scary.

The Vulcan fell to ground covered in wounds. Romeo locked his widened eyes on the big monkey. It slowly transformed into a dark blue haired man. Romeo's eyes widened again and he jumped into the man. Tears began to pour from his eyes and he took the man to his arms.

"Father?" He called. Lucy gasped a bit. Sting ran to them. He slapped Macao several times and yelled.

"Get up you old fart, don't you dare die on me!"

After a while, Macao opened his eyes slowly and waited for a second for his blurry vision to disappear. Romeo embraced his father in a tight hug and it caused Macao to scream in pain. Sting got up and sent Lucy a grin, which caused Lucy to smile...

They... were... happy. A moment to be kept in a picture. But...

...

Mirajane Strauss was in her house. She wasn't smiling like she always does in the Guild. She had taken off her casual clothes, leave her in her underwears. Her house's curtains were already closed because of the danger of paparazzi. She couldn't help but sigh even in her own home she didn't have privacy.

She sent a look towards her wardrobe one last time and took out her white blouse. She wore it as she took out a pair of black stockings from the drawer and put it on slowly. She looked at her skirts what was already thrown onto her bed and finally chose a purple one. After a while, she walked to another side of the room and took her position in front of the mirror.

She took off the usual clasp in her hair and put it onto the table. She pulled the drawer open and took a comb from it and combed her hair. She finished combing and looked at the mirror again with her ocean blue eyes. She looked for a lack and finally found it. She extended her hand to table and took out a make-up set. After 5 minutes for make-up, she left her house. She found herself in street. After taking a deep breath, she began to walk with short fast steps. Some heart eyed guys called out to her while some Mira-fans cheered for her but she simply ignored them all. She felt bad for her behaivor and sent a small smile to her fans, she couldn't seem like a completely heartless person.

After 20 minutes of walking, she found herself in front of the Kardia Cathedral. She took another deep breath like she had 30 minutes earlier and stepped inside. She was in a corridor, she walked forward and exited from the room. She was in backyard now, she looked around like she was looking for someone. This place was a cemetery, graves were all lined side by side.

After a while, she noticed a man in black suit who was a bit taller than herself, standing in front of a grave. She was expecting him of course but despite this, she froze. A pink haired man was there... maybe for minutes maybe for hours. He may have never left since the day had begun.

'Natsu...' Mira forced herself to walk to him but she failed. Her feet were frozen in place. He was covered by sadness, regret, an overwhelming sense of guilt. She wanted to help him, she wanted to take him in her arms and make it all disappear for even a moment. She couldn't find the strength, though. She couldn't bring herself to take even a single step closer let alone touch him.

She just looked at him with her eyes full worry, full of concern for the man who stood there unmoving. She wanted to comfort him and save him from his sorrow. The Pink haired man didn't turn around, he just stood in the same place, his cold dull lifeless eyes were locked onto the gravestone in front of him.

He read the name on it over and over again in anger. He was not angry at someone besides himself. He had lost himself staring at the gravestone, he forgot where he stood, he had forgotten who he was... he closed his eyes.

'Why?' he shouted in his mind. Why did the world want him to suffer? Would it take everyone he cared about away? Would they take her next? Would they make him watch her burn like they did his parents?

His stony heart couldn't bear the thoughts any longer. Finally, a single tear fell from his eye to which didn't go unnoticed by Mirajane. He couldn't find the will to speak, his eyes were shadowed by his hair. He couldn't bear the pain. He couldn't bear the ideas, his will was filled with guilt. Filled with unfulfilled promises that he made with her.

The single tear turned to streams they poured from his eyes with no intention of stopping, his body was shaking... in pain, in sorrow. In feeling he never wanted to experience again and would make sure wouldn't be experienced by anyone else.

Mirajane was about to cry when she saw the cruelest wizard of Fairy Tail in this situation. Ever hardenest shells have a point of weakness, a point in which everything shatters. Singular days can make even the darkest of people seem human for moments of time.

Every tear from Natsu's eyes made Mira's heartache. She wanted to help, she wanted him to stop. She didn't want to see him in any more pain. He wanted to tell him he wasn't alone, he wasn't the only one who had to bear the pain. Her legs that were frozen in place moved step by step, heavy as if made of lead. She doesn't know where the strength came from as she continued to move forward slowly, hesitantly, weakly about to fall over at any moment. It only grew harder with each step closer she got, her legs were heavier, her emotions were running even wilder, but she wanted to tell him that he wasn't alone. She wanted to make it easier on him. That was her current undying strength, the drive to make the cruelest mage in Fairy Tail know he wasn't alone in his moments of weakness, of overwhelming sadness. With one final step, she reached out both her arms and in that moment wrapped them around Natsu. She pushed herself into his back, she took in everything about him as tears rolled down her cheeks. 'He feels so cold.'

Natsu felt two arms wrapped around his abdomen. He felt a sense of warmth touching his back. A feeling he hasn't felt in many years. He slowly, weakly opened his eyes, his cold stare had disappeared. He turned around and noticed the white-haired beauty behind him, her head was resting on his back.

Natsu tried to recover himself but he failed. He didn't want to show his weakness, his moment of being human. He tried to hide his tears from her, he didn't want her to see him like this, so broken, so weak, so human. It caused Mira to tighten her embrace around him.

"You don't have to bear it alone." She whispered to him. Her cheeks blushed a bit. As she took a pause in her words, she wanted to help him. She wanted to tell him everything in this singular moment. She would be there for him she wouldn't turn her back on him. She wouldn't leave him, there was no reason to hold it all in any longer.

"I am always here with you..." After these short simple words, Natsu's wet eyes widened. He waited for a second and wiped away his tears. He looked at the hands on his abdomen, he extended a hand to them.

He wanted to stroke them but he pulled back his hands immediately. He wasn't worthy of such an experience. He was a heartless person, he was killer, he wasn't worthy to even be in her presence let alone touch her. She was perfect she was what he wanted but then, he remembered the people he loved, people he cared. He just said two words, two words that held more meaning than anything else. Two words that told a story that couldn't be understood besides by the people who lived through it all.

"Thank you."

…

They seemed to stand there for hours in that same position neither of them wanting to move, neither of them wanting to break the calm silence. Mira thought back to why they both stood here now as her eyes drifted to the gravestone in front of them. She took in the name carved into it as she said her voice filled with sadness, "Today is her death anniversary...right?"

...

 **Bronze: I don't get paid enough for this**

 **Acy: You aren't paid for this**

 **Bronze: Hense the problem**

 **Acy: Hope you all enjoyed, make sure to follow, favorite it's free!**

 **Bronze: Don't forget to review it helps Acy through his lonely nights and gives me a chance to eat.**


	3. Chapter Three : Brothers

...

 **Abandoned by God, Raised by a Seraph – A Fairy Tail Story**

 **Chapter Three : Brothers**

 **.**

 **July 4, X784 – Magnolia**

...

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, she blinked several times and saved herself from blurry vision. She yawned and streched her body. She stood up and made her way to bathroom. Blonde mage washed her face and put on some clothes. She finally entered the living room and froze. There was a boy in the couch, sleeping. Lucy noticed his peaceful face and her anger decreased a bit. She approached to him and sat to the couch. Her chocalate eyes met with his, she couldn't help but smiled at his peaceful face. Dragon Slayer began to stir and yawned, he was awake. He opened his eyes and noticed the figure in front of him. He stared at her eyes with a blank look, which made Lucy blush a bit.

Sting finally ginned at her."Yo Lucy!"

Lucy gigled at his childish behaivor and replied."Morning!"

Sting stood up and made his way to bathroom like he was in his house. Lucy just looked at him and facepalmed. Finally Sting finished his job in bathroom and entered the livingroom.

"What're you doing in my house, Sting?" She asked with a tickmark on her forehead. Sting sat next to her, his eyes was shadowed with his blonde hair.

"Actually Lucy, I have to tell you something." He started. Lucy looked at his serious face with wondering eyes. Her cheek blushed again in thoughts.'Maybe, he is…'

When she was thinking about romantic stuff, Sting continued his speech."He is my brother…"

Lucy's thinking bubble popped in disappointment, but she recovered herself quickly. Finally Sting's words made contract with her brain but she didn't understand what he's trying to say.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked. Sting gritted his teeth. He have to tell her even it cause her to hate him. 'Why I can't tell her easily, Yeah… I am ashamed from my big brother.'

He raised his head and looked at Lucy's eyes directly with his dark blue eyes, it made Lucy gulp.

"Natsu is my big brother." He said. Lucy blinked several times and tried to understand Sting's speech. After a while she jumped in disbelief.

"What!?" She yelled. Sting just looked at to floor and kept his silence, just waited for the burst. Anyway, Lucy was furious.

"That jerk is your brother!?"

"He is a murderer you know!" She yelled again without thinking, these words launched to Sting like arrows. Sting clenched his fist and stood up. Lucy stepped back and looked at his angry Dragon Slayer eyes. She felt fear in her heart. Sting stared at her for ten seconds and made his way to window.

"Whatever happens, he is still my big brother." He whispered and jumped from the window. Lucy extended a hand to him with a worried face.

"Sting!" She called but Dragon Slayer vanished from her sight, she felt sad for him. Lucy prepared quickly and made her way to guild.

After a while, she was in front of the guild. She opened the door and entered. Blonde wizard looked at the chaos and sighed. 'As usual…'

Her eyes looked for the Dragon Slayer for several moments. She heard a sound calling for her.

"Lucy!"

She looked at the source of the voice and noticed the little Strauss waving to her.

"Hello Lisanna!" She replied with a smile and she sat next to her. Lisanna sent a meaningful smile.

"And? Who were you looking for?" She asked as she leaned to her. Lucy shook her hands nervously.

"What! No one." She replied when she was sweating like crazy. Lisanna poked her mockingly.

"Ahh don't be like that, you were looking for Sting aren't you?" She said. Lucy's face turned into tomato when she heard his name.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked softly when she was trying to get rid of the blush. Lisanna giggled at her shy behaivors.

"Obvious for me, I am good at such jobs." She said proudly. Lucy couldn't help but sighed.

"By the way, I guess Sting is hiding in somewhere with Gray." She said with a grin. Lucy's eyes widened, she was confused of course.

"Why they're hiding?" She asked innocently. Lisanna rested her head on her palm, she looked at the bar and sighed.

"Because she is coming today." She replied with a serious voice. Lucy sensed the fear in her words and gulped. She shook her head and saved herself from fear.

"W-ho is she?" She tried to ask. Before Lisanna could answered one of the wizards burst entered the guild. Everyone sent a uneasy look to the newcomer.

"She is here." He said and entire guild froze in fear. Some of them tried to run away for their lifes. Lucy just managed to sent confused looks to around. After a while footsteps began to heard.

Each step made the mighty wizards shake in fear. After several steps someone entered to the guild. Lucy looked at the newcomer with wide eyes. She had an breastplate for her upper body and a blue skirt for bottom. Her feet was covered with brown boots. Lucy raised her hand and noticed her face and hair. Her red hair fluttered in slow wind. Lucy's eyes widened again.

"She is beautiful." She managed to say until she noticed the boys she was carrying. Sting and Gray were in her hands, beaten.

"Wha-" Lucy gasped. Scarlet-haired mage made her way to bar, ignoring the frozen people.

"I am back." She said and tossed the boys to a table. Mirajane left her job in bar and approached to her.

"Welcome back, Erza." She said and sent an angelic smile to her.

"Good to see you again, Mira." Erza replied with a serious face. Lucy began to understand why they were scaring from her. Sting and Gray began to stir and finally stood up hardly. Sting tried to recover himself and Gray did the same.

Erza sat down at the bar and Mirajane stood in front her as a barmaid. Mira kept her smile on her face.

"Usual one?" She asked.

"Usual." Erza replied.

"So how was your job?" She asked when she was preparing Erza's meal. Erza sighed.

"Kind of easy, nothing special." She replied and rested her chin on her hand. By the way, guild was concerned about she is going to beat them up or not. After a while, they relaxed and returned their own jobs. Lucy turned her face to Lisanna.

"Who is she?" She asked. Lisanna turned her attention to blonde.

"She is Erza Scarlet or Titania. She is the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail." She said queitly.

"Titania! I heard about her. She must be super strong" She said in excitement."and scary…"

Lisanna giggled a bit but Lucy wasn't satisfied. By the way Sting and Gray walked to a table, they were holding their heads."Aaah it hurts!"

"But why did she beat Sting and Gray?" Lucy asked. Lisanna thought for a while.

"I don't know actualy. She is like a big sister to them. She always keep them in line." She replied. Lucy smiled warmly after this answer. She was happy for Sting and Gray. But her smile disappeared immediately as she felt a cold aura behind her. She turned around and noticed the familiar onyx cold eyes. Familiar but… scary again, poor girl gasped again. Natsu Dragneel stepped in with his armor and studied the guild. Silence covered the entire guild again, everyone locked their eyes to the newcomer. Mirajane smiled at him but she didn't say anything, waited.

Titania had felt him five minutes ago, so she didn't bother. She kept eating her strawberry cake. Soon, Natsu noticed the scarlet-haired mage and smiled? Yes he smiled a little bit. Lucy's eyes widened and Sting facepalmed.

"Here they go again…" Lisanna faceplamed like Sting. Lucy couldn't ask just watched them. Natsu leaned to floor and took a piece of wood.

He stood up and raised his armor covered right hand, his index and middle finger pointed at Erza. His lips moved but no one heard anything except the Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

 **"Swap."** Natsu changed his fingers' position. Suddenly Erza's cake disappeared and appeared in Natsu's left palm. Erza gasped, her cake was disappeared and there was a wood in front of her. She took a deep breath and looked at Natsu with a angry face. Natsu kept his small smile on his face, strawberry cake disappeared in yellow light. **Requip!** It increased Erza's anger.

Everything happened in slow motion and in a second. Ordinary swords formed in their hands and Erza appeared in front of the Dragneel. She slashed her sword to Natsu which blocked by Natsu's. Natsu recovered himself and attacked her quickly, his attack parried easily by Titania thanks to her swordsmanship. Natsu tried to launch another attack.

"Give my cake back!" Erza roared and kicked Natsu from stomach. This force launched Natsu to outside fom exit door. Everyone specially Lucy gasped.

"EEH!"

Erza hold her sword tightly and exited from the door with a red aura dancing around her. Everyone follow them with cheers. Cana opened a bet stand.

"Beat the crap out of him Erza!"

"You can do this!"

"Why they are fighting?" Lucy asked with worry. Sting appoached to her, his anger to Lucy was disappeared.

"Erza loves strawberry cake so much and Natsu always taunts her for a fight." He explained. Lucy was shocked because Erza was strongest female in guild why Natsu stood against her?

Outside, Natsu stood up and sent a mocking look to Erza, he was completely unharmed.

"Is it all you got, Titania?" He taunted as he ran a hand throught his hair. Erza gritted her teeth and yellow light covered her.

 **"Requip: Black Wing Armor!** " She yelled and a black armor with dragon wings covered her. Natsu's smile disappeared, he just stood there with a bored face as Erza dashed to him with inhuman speed. Suddenly Natsu disappeared and a blonde girl appeared in his old place, she was Lucy. Lucy blinked several times and finally saw the furious Titania in front of herself.

"EEH!" He gasped as she tried to escape. Erza's eyes widened as she stabbed her sword to ground and stopped herself, immediatly. She stopped too close to Lucy so she sent a look to her.

"Are you okey?" She asked. Lucy sent a frightened look to her.

"Ye- Yes." She tried to reply. Erza nodded and turned her face to crowd. Natsu was there, a mocking smile on his face.

"I tricked you." He said. Erza gritted her teeth.

"That was filty. What if she got hurt?" She asked. Natsu was unconcerned about this, of course. He made his way to fighting area.

"I don't care." He replied. Erza immediatly launched herself to Natsu, a black magic appeared circle in front of her.

Natsu raised his left hand to her. A yellow magic circle formed on his hand. He looked at Erza direcly and golden rings appeared in his onyx eyes, glowing.

Mirajane began to worry about them before she could say something a tiny guy appeared between them. Erza noticed him immediatly and stopped. Natsu waited for a second and lowered his hand slowly.

"Master?" Erza called and Natsu stood silent. Makarov sighed and looked at the crowd.

"Everyone, go inside!" He ordered. As he yelled everyone began to walk inside. Cana collected the bet money and escaped. Natsu looked at his master with his cold eyes. Sting stepped forward.

"But I want to fight with Erza!" Sting yelled.

"Sting!" Makarov yelled and Sting rushed to guild.

"What do you want, Makarov?" Natsu asked. Makarov sent him an angry look.

"Natsu I warned you once. You won't use high level magic on your comrades, is it clear?" He said.

"Same goes to you Erza." Erza simply nodded. Natsu sent a confused look to Makarov. Mirajane and Lucy were behind the door and listening to them.

"Is it your reason to interrupt my fun?" Natsu said with a unconcerned face. He requipped the strawberry cake and gave it to Erza.

"You should be more protective to your family, Natsu." Makarov stated and pointed Erza with his index finger.

"Jerk." Scarlet haired beauty sent a look to pink-haired guy and requipped to her regular armor.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and stared at Erza's eyes directly.

"Family?" He asked with a high voice. His cold stare finally left Erza and he began to walk. Mirajane and Lucy was watching him from guild door, secretly. He stopped in middle way and looked at to the sky. 'Family huh?'

He stood in same position for a while.

…

 _'Natsu…-run!' a blonde guy yelled. They were in street. His face and clothes was covered with blood. A woman was lying in front of him, she was in a blood pool. 6 years old pink-haired child was crying on floor and he was shaking in fear. Suddenly a black giant claw slashed to his father and his lifeless body fell to ground. Blood poured to poor child and his little body covered with his father's blood._

 _He began to shake more and more, his teeth was hitting each other. He shaked and shaked until his body suddenly stopped. His eyes wide opened, he was confused. Why doesn't he feel anything now?_

 _He raised his face and looked at the giant creature in front of him. Little child's stare was cold and lifeless. He studied the black-blue creature, he memorized every detail of him. He didn't skipped anyting, any detail. He wanted to kill him, he wanted to shred him with his bare hands but he need time to grow stronger. He just wanted to made sure he'll remember that creature next time. Creature's wings began to stir as he raised his claw to air. Natsu's eyes widened again, he tried to escape from the attack but he was too slow…_

 _…_

 ** _Slash!_**

 _…_

Blood began to drop from Natsu's tightened fist as he noticed it and loosened his fist. Mirajane gasped and made his way to him and the others stood still. Natsu turned around and looked at Makarov with his unconcerned look. Makarov did the same but he felt an uneasy feeling in his heart.

"Nonsense." Natsu said with a low voice as he launched himself to air with his maximum speed. Shock wave made people step back and protect themselves with an arm. Natsu was gone, he just left a crater on the ground.

"Natsu!" Mirajane cried, she felt the same ache in her heart like when she was in Kardia Cathedral. Makarov and Erza watched the sky. They couldn't say anything.

"Good job, you two!" Mirajane yelled with anger at them as she ran to guild. Makarov stood silent and Erza did the same. Lucy was shocked after Natsu's behaivor, she decided to follow Mirajane.

 **Inside of the Guild**

Mirajane finally exited from woman's wc and made her way to bar. She didn't want to dodge her job as she has no magic power to search for Natsu. She wore her apron and took her position next to Kinana. Kinana sent a worried look to her.

"Are you okey Mira?" She asked politely. Mirajane forced a smile and replied."Yeah, I am fine."

Kinana wasn't satisfied from her answer but she didn't forced her. They continued their job as barmaid. By the way Sting came to bar. He looked at Mirajane.

"Mira, where's Natsu?" He asked. Mirajane's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting this question. She recovered herself quickly.

"Hm. I don't know actually, he went to somewhere." She replied. Sting noticed her worried face.

"What's wrong?" He asked with an innocent face but after a while, anger covered his face.

"Did Natsu do anyting to you?" He asked. Mira sent a shocked face to him and shooked her hands.

"No, no he did nothing." She replied nervously but that was too late. Sting rushed to exit doors.

"That idiot!" He roared. Whole guild turned their faces to exit doors as Mira blinked several times.

…

 **In Forest**

Natsu was lying under a tree, his hands was under his head like a pillow and his legs was crossed. He was watching the sky, he had been there before but there was no other thing to watch. He still had a cold stare o his face. He raised a arm to sky and protected himself from burning sunlight. There was a necklace in his hand. A necklace with three gems.

"So you were here, idiot big brother." Newcomer said. Natsu opened his right eye and looked at the newcomer. He closed his eye again.

"What do you want Sting?" He said with a low voice. Sting clenched his fist, Natsu definetly sensed it. He sat back and put his back to tree.

"Wanna some beating?" He asked. Sting looked at his eyes, directly. Natsu placed his necklace around his neck.

"Why did you make Mira sad, she is worrying about you?" He asked. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need pity. If you came here to say that you better go." He answered with an unconcerned voice. This words made Sting pissed more. He gritted his teeth.

"You don't understand. I will insert some sense to your brain!" Sting punched his palm as white magic aura formed around his hands. Natsu slowly stoop up and wiped the dust on his clothes.

"Come on than." He replied. Sting heard it and rushed to Natsu. He raised a fist and roared.

 **"White Dragon's Fist!"** Sting lauched a punch but his hand hit to a rock and crashed it. Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

 **Swap.**

Natsu was standing 10 meter behind him with a bored face. Sting turned around and sent an angry look over his face. He turned around as white magic power was filling his mouth. Sting leaned back and launched his attack.

 **"White Dragon's Roar!"** White beam appoached to Natsu as he stepped aside, easily.

"Pathetic." He said but Sting was already over Natsu. Sting launched another attack on him.

 **"White Dragon's Claw!"** Sting's hand appoached to Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened as he tried to dodge the attack. He quickly leaned back but his necklace went out from his clothes. Attack connected, it broke the rope of necklace and a hair strand of Natsu's. Necklace fell to ground and Sting landed to ground. Soon, Sting noticed the necklace on ground and began to sweat like crazy.

"It's not good." He whispered and looked at Natsu who looked like pissed. Natsu's eyes was shadowed by his pink hair. He slowly stepped forward and leaned to ground. He took the necklace and studied it. Finally he put the broken necklace to his pocket.

"You're dead." Natsu unleashed his magic power, golden magic power began to overflow from his body. Overflowing power began to go to air and forced Sting to his knees. Sting tried to stood up but the drassic pressure was pushing him to ground. He just managed to look at Natsu's face. His eyes was glowing yellow and his face was very angry. Natsu's hair began to fly around in magic power.

Natsu's signature white sword appeared in his hand. He turned the sword to right, sword pointed to the woods. A ray of golden intense lights made a way to forest from his sword. Sting gritted his teeth as he tried to recover himself from pressure. Natsu began to bring closer the sword to Sting. As he bring closer the ray began to cut the trees to half. Attack got closer and closer like a laser. Sting was still trying to rescue himself but there was no escape from his big brother.

…

 _"After today he is your brother Natsu, protect him." A pink haired woman said with an angelic smile._

 _…_

Natsu's eyes widened as the attack stopped next to Sting's neck. Horror was reading from Sting's face. Sting fell to ground in exhaustion and fear. His hands was trembling 'So, this is fear.'

Natsu lowered his sword as it disappeared in yellow light. Natsu turned around, there was no emotion on his face. Sting sat back, he was ready to another round, maybe…

Natsu didn't turned his face to him. He checked the necklace in his pocket as he began to walk away.

"Go home little brother." He said. This words made Sting's eyes wide open. Natsu hadn't call him 'little brother' since that day. Sting blinked several times and watched Natsu, walking away. A smile formed on his face and a single tear fell from his eye. He wiped away the tear quickly.

"İdiot big brother."

...

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **I guess my little Beta Reader is sick. Don't mind the grammer errors, I will update this chapter after Beta Read.**_


End file.
